teenage love
by Katee the Cat
Summary: bad at summarys just please read. this is a mas/melvin story. but it does have other couple like bb/cyborge star/rob bb/rae terra/aqualad too.rated for the future
1. Chapter 1

_heyz nothingness123 here. this is my FIRST teen titans story so i hope you all like it._

_this story with have a song in it i just have know idea what chapter it will be in........oh well_

_disclaimers: i do not own or rent or ANYTHING that has teen titans in it........but i wish i did :'(..........oh well lets start!!!!!_

_uno demento!!! mas and menos speak ENGLISH in this story......they used control freaks remote......_

* * *

_~flashback~_

"MAS" screamed a 10 year old girl being pulled away from her two year boyfriend.

"MELVIN" screamed one of the fastest **twin** boy known to man.

it was a dark day. the clouds started to cover the bright yellow sun in the clear blue sky.

_~previous~_

no cloud was in sight. there were laughter in every direction. today mas decided to take the love of his life to the fair to celebrate their two year anniversary. they where having the time of there lives. today mas was finally going to tell Melvin that he loved her.....he just had to think of when. they went on almost every ride at the fair.....except one.....the tunnel of love. then mas got an idea. that is where he would tell her. then out of know where black clouds started to form in the clear blue sky. although it didn't really worry anyone else it caught mases attention. they said it wouldn't rain this whole week.

"mas what is wrong?" asked Melvin putting her hand on mases face. mas smiled warmly at his said nothing and rapped his arms around her waist. he then kissed her sweetly on the lips. they broke apart and smiled at each other."OK. but you know if anything is bothering you then you can always tell me.""i know Mel..." they shared one last kiss before going on the boat for the tunnel of love.

inside the tunnel mas and Melvin didn't take there eyes off of each other."Mel there is something i need to tell you....""sure what is it mas?"asked Melvin still having her eyes locked to mases. mases eyes softened and he finally said the three words that he wanted to say for the last two years." Melvin....i love you." Melvin's eye got real big and she was smiling from ear to ear."ooh mas i love you too!" said Melvin as her and mas shared the most passionate kiss they have ever had. mas pulled Melvin closer to deepen the kiss. their tongues wresteled with each other. then they broke apart to catch there breaths.

"you know we should do that more often.."said mas with a smile. Melvin giggled a little."defiantly." then mas pulled Melvin in for another but softer kiss just to show her that he loves her. when the boat ride ended mas and Melvin got of and found out that is started to rain."well that is strange..."started Melvin"what?""they said it wouldn't rain all week....." that got Melvin thinking'_is this what mas was thinking about' _mas took off his jacket and put it on Melvin making her lose her train of thought."we should probably get going now. before it gets worse out there. Melvin nodded her head.

* * *

aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww so sweet!!!!!!!!!! OK i know it is really short but the next chapter will be longer.

mas:*blushing tomato red*uuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm..............cool.

Melvin:*smiling ear to ear* aaawww that is so sweet*hugs mas*

aaaaawwwww.........please review!!!!!thanks


	2. no melvin!

_disclaimers: i do not own or rent or ANYTHING that has teen titans in it........but i wish i did :'(..........oh well lets start!!!!!_

_uno demento!!! just a reminder mas and menos speak ENGLISH in this story......they used control freaks remote......_

* * *

as mas and Melvin walked home from the fair the rain started to come down faster and harder. Melvin shivered as the cold rain landed on her skin. mas raped his arms around her trying to keep her warm. suddenly, there was a loud boom and then the bridge started to shack. mas tightened his grip on Melvin so that she wont get hurt. then the cement on the bridge started to crack and then cinder block and madam rouge came though the hole on the bridge.

"madam rouge, cinder block! what are you two doing here?!" asked mas as he pushed Melvin behind him.

"just give us the child and we will be on our way..." said madam rouge stretched her hand towards Melvin.

"over my dead body!!" yelled mas"Melvin...call the titans for back up"Melvin nodded and got out her communicator.

"Melvin to robin, Melvin to robin! oh please answer!!"

_**"robin here..Melvin what's wrong?"**_

"meandmaswherewalkinghomethen...!!!"

_**"wowowo slow down Melvin! now what is wrong?"**_

"WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!!!"

_**"what by who?!"**_

"madam rouge!"

_**"we will be right there!"**_

"ooh please hurry u......MAS!!!" was the last think before her communicator went black.

robin sounded the alarm. raven was the first one in."robin what's wrong?!""it is mas and Melvin. they are being attacked by madam rouge ad cinder block." ravens eyes got big. raven flew over to the mike and screamed"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!!!!!" then everyone came running in."OK what is wrong.""it is mas and Melvin...the are being attacked."everyone was shocked."what! by who?!" asked beast boy"cinder block and madam rouge.""come on we have to go!"

* * *

mas got hit to the ground. Melvin ran to his side."mas! mas are you OK?!" tears where pouring from her eyes as blood started to come out as mas coughed."silly child..."madam rouge smerked."did he honestly think that he can defeat me!"madam rouge started to laugh.

"BOBBY HELP US!!!" then from the sky a giant teddy bear hit madam rouge and cinder block causing them to go back under the bridge.

"stupid bear.." said madam rouge as she came back up from under the bridge."cinder block get the bear and i will get the girl." hearing this mas used the rest of his energy and put Melvin under him to hide her."no...matter what...promise me....that you....wont...go without...a fight." said mas barley holding on. tear where now coming none stop on nodded melvin and she said"i promise....just promise me you will be safe." mas smiled and nodded slowly. Melvin lightly placed a kiss on mas before mas grabbed her and ran as fast as he could to try and get away from madam rouge.

"oh no you don't" said madam rouge stretched her arm to catch them. but she missed as a box with black energy hit her in the head."DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY KID!" said raven with black eye filled with anger.

"**TITANS GO!!"**

menos caught up to mas to see how badly injured he was. he was shocked. mas had blood coming form his mouth, arms and his head. he had cuts and bruises everywhere."oh my god mas! what did they do to you!" when he looked over to Melvin she had cuts and bruises on her arms and leg."are you OK." Melvin nodded slowly."please help mas, menos.."tears where still falling from her eyes as she hugged mas closer to her chest."Melvin..you have to give me mas so i can help him." Melvin gave mas to menos so he can help mas. menos called raven over to help heal him. raven flew over to them and quickly hugged Melvin"Mel are you OK?" Melvin nodded."but i can't say the same for mas." raven look over to mas and was shocked"oh my god mas!" black energy formed on her hands and she began to heal him. once mas woke up he was immediately hugged by Melvin still crying."I'm OK Mel....don't worry." said mas as he hugged her back. then raven did the same thing for Melvin. after Raven was done with Melvin, Melvin helped mas up.

"GIVE ME THE CHILD!" screamed madam rouge as she stretched and grabbed Melvin.

"MAS"screamed Melvin as madam rouge and cinder block ran away

"MELVIN!!" yelled mas as he ran to Melvin. and just like that they where gone. mas stoped and fell to his knees."no...." now tears where pouring from his eyes. his fist hit the wet cement and water splashed everywhere.....

* * *

mwhahahahahahahahahahaah CLIFF HANGER..........sortove?(oh well XD)

melvin:*tears in her eyes* no mas*hugs mas*

mas:you know what....im starting to like this story

oh well please review thanks!!!!!!!!!


	3. authors note

hey Destinie Nova here just want to show you what mas and melvin look like...

go to my page and click on homepage and it will take you to some of my pic and they have some pics of what melvin and mas look like.

mas- 14

melvin- 12

they have been dating for two years.

edit-

I just wanted to tell you that i am redoing this story to make it well...better O.o :p that is all :D thanks :3


End file.
